


A Fly on the Wall by Taya

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing dress shopping scene from "Sleeping Beauty".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fly on the Wall by Taya

Emily requested: > Will anybody write the missing scene Blair asked for? "Jim in a dress  
> shop..."  
> (I can't do it. I can't write.)  


Em, you inspired me, and I snapped this off. 

Disclaimer: Fifteen minute effort, not beta-read...read at your own risk. J&B belong to Pet Fly, which shouldn't sue me 'cause I'm so poor I can't afford Media West! Cheryl belongs to me...in fact, I think she's the part of me that remembers working retail one summer. *shudder* 

Warning: Reference to m/m, though no demonstration. If you are under eighteen, go away and use your constitutionally-given right to change the stupid laws that keep you from reading this. 

## A Fly On The Wall

by Taya  


Damn it, why is it the last hour of work is longer than the seven hours previous? Five minutes, Cheryl, five minutes, and you can lock the doors and be out of here. No more running around getting five different sizes of the same dress, no more picking up after snotty women, no more smiling through your teeth at nasty customers, or telling some old geezer she looks great in a dress that's meant for girls her grandaughter's age... 

Whoa! Look at what just walked through the doors! Homina, homina, homina. He's beautiful! That chest, those legs...that chest...nice eyes...mmmm, what a chest. What was it that Whoopi Goldberg once said? "Gorgeouso hunkola piece of meat-o." She must have met him, it fits him perfectly. 

Now if only I can get to him before Shannon gets out of the back room... 

"Hi, welcome to Bloomingdale's. Is there anything I can help you find today?" 

Oh my god, he's blushing. You'd think he'd never bought a dress for...hmm, no ring, must be his girlfriend. Lucky girl. 

You know, something funny. He looks awfully familiar. 

"A dress, sir? Okay, sir, I need to know the lady's size." 

Just about my size, huh? Don't roll your eyes at him, girl, even though you've heard that a million times. Men! Why do we work out and sweat and diet if they think we're all about the same size! 

"How tall is she, sir?" 

Mmmm, that'd put her about shoulder height on him, which means when he holds her she gets to nuzzle that chest...mmmmm!! *Lucky* girl. 

Jeez, this is beginning to bug me...where have I seen him before? 

"And what color is her hair?" 

A man of few words, here. Okay, brown. I'd ask what color brown, but I'm sure I'd just get a blank stare. Men! I'll bet he'd've said the same thing if I asked him the color of dirt! 

"Well, sir, here's one from our new spring line, a beautiful floral pattern-" 

Well, that was an easy sale. He's in a rush to get out of here. 

"Okay, sir, that will be $55.78. Cash or charge?" 

Holy shit! Holy shit! When he reached for his wallet, the light hit him just right and I remembered! The other night when Judi and Jen and I went to Lamda Rising...the two guys kissing in the alley next to the Pride March store...he was one, and the other... 

Oh my god, the other was about shoulder height, brown hair...he couldn't be buying this for him! That other guy was definitely *not* my size... 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sir. No, nothing's wrong...if you'll just sign this, please. Thank you. Good evening." 

Hmmm, I'm going to have to keep an extra eye out next time I go to Lambda. Maybe I'll see that curly-haired guy in that dress? 

Nah. 

Oh, wow, nice back view. *sigh* Man, it's really too bad we ain't playing on the same team...  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
